


raise a little hell

by snallura



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, and i guess introspective, nothing explicit tho, this is projection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 17:35:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19468807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snallura/pseuds/snallura
Summary: eric thinks. and then he acts.





	raise a little hell

eric thinks of razor words and the fists of the devil. he thinks of insults hurled and hell raised. 

and when eric looks up, he thinks hes seen an angel. 

and when eric looks up, he remembers where he is and who he’s with. jack. 

“i want to kiss you”

eric thinks of his mama. he’s her clone, her little boy, and eric thinks of what she’d say. what she’d think. (he seemed like such a nice boy, a shame he ended up like that) eric thinks of the georgia sun and he closes his eyes for a moment. 

“so kiss me”

eric thinks of his daddy. they’d stand together, as a family, but eric always thought his daddy couldn’t get farther away. always out of reach, out of orbit. he thinks of what his daddy’d say. he’s heard it before, from the team, from coach himself. eric thinks of cool breezes and smoke from the grill. 

jack leans down and eric moves up and eric thinks nothing in his life has made any sense but this moment. and then eric knows that that’s not quite true, but right now, all he can tasteseehearbreathe is jackjackjack and jack is there and then he’s not. 

eric opens his eyes and jack is looking at him and eric thinks he’s seen an angel again. 

“mama...”

eric talks to his mama that same night. it doesn’t make sense. he remembers baking with his mama when he was fifteen and thinking that that was the only thing in the world that made sense. 

eric doesn’t talk to his daddy that same night. it makes sense. he remembers throwing the football with coach when he was thirteen and nothing making sense and then he remembers the supply closet and frantic calls and he wants to curl up and cry. 

“i’m gay”

eric thinks it’s nice to have that out in the open. he hopes jack will feel the same. 

eric hangs up. 

eric thinks of razor words and the fists of the devil. he thinks of insults hurled and hell raised. 

he looks and jack and he looks at his phone (right where his mama’s voice was just a second ago) and thinks he might’ve raised some hell himself. 

and then he thinks he might’ve been selfish. 

and then he looks at jack, and he realizes that’s not quite true. 

eric thinks of his mama and daddy one more time as he gets into bed. 

he thinks he’s hidden long enough.

**Author's Note:**

> hello! thank you so much for reading! this is my first fic ever, as stated in the tags, this was minor projection. i really Felt the update and i was in my Bitty Feelings so i wrote this. i had my friend read it but didnt make any edits. like i said, first fic, no edits, here it is. 
> 
> come to my tumblr! its a mess! its the same as this; snallura! thanks again for reading, i hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
